Magnetic materials may be used to fabricate microelectronic devices, such as inductor and transformer devices. Inductors and transformer structures may be used in microelectronic circuits such as on-chip and on-package voltage converters, RF high-frequency circuits, radar applications and EMI noise reduction circuits. To obtain the maximum inductance, magnetic flux loss should be minimized to avoid significant loss in inductance.